


[Podfic] Eat Drink Love by raina_at

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynical waiter Jensen serves Serial Dater Jared's row of first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eat Drink Love by raina_at

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eat Drink Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5439) by raina_at. 



> originally recorded for the unofficial twitter exchange for [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)  
> . But hadn't received permission in time for the post day so i'd recorded [Full Service Firm](http://weimar27.dreamwidth.org/39032.html) as well.

[Eat Drink Love](http://raina-at.livejournal.com/330701.html)

  
written by [](http://raina_at.livejournal.com/profile)[**raina_at**](http://raina_at.livejournal.com/)

|| Jensen/Jared || NC-17 || 44:12 || 40.5 MB||

[mp3](http://www.box.com/s/n5bpaf9hq20zsajrrqjd)


End file.
